Dead Man Walking
by BreakMyDreams
Summary: He felt like a man that was walking to his death, instead of a man going home to dinner with his husband.  Chubby!Blaine, Unobservant!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

Blaine groaned, rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes before sitting up, scanning over the room for any sign that his husband might still be lurking somewhere around their apartment and finding that, once again, Kurt's shoes and wallet were already gone from the dresser. It had been like this for months now; ever since Kurt had been promoted, just a few days before their fifth wedding anniversary, he'd been up and gone before Blaine woke nearly every morning. That, combined with the late hours that Blaine had been pulling, trying to secure a promotion of his own, meant that the two barely saw each other anymore. It would all be worth it in the end, he reminded himself as he climbed out of bed, stretching his arms out over his head and yawning before heading into the bathroom to start his morning routine. It was probably better that Kurt had been so busy, he thought to himself as he showered, with the crazy hours and lack of free time, it had been months since they'd had sex and Blaine was slightly grateful for that since it meant that Kurt hadn't been able to take notice yet.

Blaine grimaced, stepping out of the shower and taking a moment to look over his blurry reflection in the steamed up mirror, prodding at one of the red marks that had appeared on his stomach sometime over the last few weeks. The weight wasn't anything new, he always seemed to put on a few pounds during the winter and that was fine, Kurt would tease him a bit and then it would melt away with the snow once the weather began to warm. The stretch marks were new though, as was the way that his 'fat pants' were beginning to cling. Everyone he'd talked to seemed to think this was normal though, his mother and his doctor both taking time to remind him that he was nearly thirty and that his metabolism wasn't always going to be as fast as it had been in his teens and early twenties. His mother had suggested a gym membership at the end of their conversation, but a week later he'd found himself slipping off to buy new jeans instead because buying clothes only took a few minutes out of one day and the gym, well, it took an hour he didn't have out of every day.

He did the same thing every morning, after his shower he'd weigh, and every morning he'd end up wincing when the dial spun just a little bit higher than it had the day before, finally stepping off the scales with the promise that he'd eat a little bit less that day, a little bit healthier. By the end of the day he was making the same excuses as always though, telling himself that it was okay, he'd eat better the next day, that he'd only put on five pounds, he could still lose it easily, and one day of unhealthy eating wasn't going to hurt. Then it was eight pounds, then twelve, and by Christmas he had given up on the year all together, saying that he'd get things under control after New Years, but now Valentine's Day was fast approaching and the dial was still spinning upwards steadily. It was February tenth when Ted, his smartass co-worker, walked into the break room and asked when he was due, Blaine laughed it off, returning to his office a few minutes later. The comment had stung but more so, it made him look; he'd been very aware that his weight was ballooning but now that he was looking, he also realized that it wasn't just weight, he'd gained a pot-belly. He found himself going through the motions again, making the same promises that he made every day and in a moment of frustration found himself thinking 'fuck it', no matter how many times he made the promise, he wasn't doing anything about the actual problem, and if he was truly honest, he really didn't care.

He went back to his work feeling resigned, he'd slip off sometime soon, during his lunch hour, to buy some shirts that didn't cling quite as much and that would be that. There would be no more time wasted weighing himself, no more empty promises, and no more feeling guilty over something that was caused by being over worked and approaching middle aged. Kurt would still be an issue but that was something to think about later, perhaps when they started spending time with each other outside of the time they were asleep. That time came sooner than expected when he awoke just four days later to find a note stuck to his nightstand with Kurt's elegant handwriting, with the message '_be home by five today, it's Valentine's Day and I want to see my husband when he isn't sleeping, xoxo'_. He considered sending a text message saying that he was begged to stay late but when he arrived at work Blaine found that his boss had taken the entire day off and by three that afternoon, half of the office was empty. At four Kurt message to remind him of the time and at four fifteen he slipped into the bathroom and changed into one of his newly purchased shirts that was a simple black, supposedly a slimming color, or at least that's what the sales lady had said, with a pointed look at his gut. He left the office that four thirty and began the trek home, feeling like a man that was walking to his death, instead of a man going home to dinner with his husband.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was in a rush, he'd planned to be out of his office by two-thirty, make a quick trip to the store and be home by three to start cooking. Instead, he was just walking through the door at four and frantically searching for the Chinese takeout menu and a sack of candles he is positive he bought for his and Blaine's anniversary but never got around to using. This needed to be perfect, he could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen his husband while he was awake in the last few months and he knew it was his own fault. Sure, Blaine was working longer hours than usual but Kurt was working ten-hour days, seven days a week and today was the end of that. He'd walked into his bosses office earlier today and made it clear that he couldn't keep this pace up, that he wouldn't be working Sunday's at all anymore and he was cutting back to nine hours a day during the rest of the week. He'd still be putting in more hours than all of his coworkers and maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't feel like he was living with a stranger, rather than his husband.

They'd still been talking on the phone every day and text messaging frequently but he needed to see him, to talk to him in person, to kiss him, and hold him in his arms. There had been so many mornings his alarm had gone off and he'd just rolled over and stared at Blaine's sleeping form, struggling internally with his desire to wake him, if only for a few minutes, and the rational part of his brain that kept reminding him that Blaine had probably only just gotten to sleep. He could tell from the limited time he'd seen the other man that he'd changed, his face seeming softer than he remembered and Kurt yearned to relearn every inch of him. Blaine had seemed distant recently though, Kurt could tell that even with the limited contact they'd had, he'd found his husband sleeping in sweats more and more often over the months; a major change from the man who'd slept nude for as long as Kurt could remember. He planned to get to the bottom of whatever was troubling him tonight though and he couldn't help the excited chill that ran through him when the food he'd ordered arrived just after four-forty and he silently begged whoever might be listening that Blaine wouldn't get held up at work as he paid the delivery person. He heard the tell tale sound of a key sliding into the lock just as he was lighting the last candle and nearly tripped over his own feet in his rush to meet Blaine at the door, capturing the other man's lips in a kiss before he was even through the door.

He grinned against his husband lips as they parted, "Happy Valentine's Day", He murmured, taking a step back to get a good look at the other man and humming in approval. He'd always thought that Blaine looked good in black, and had said so often, which left him wondering if the black shirt and black pants combo was done on purpose.

"Happy Valentine's Day", Blaine replied, sheepishly crossing his arms over his chest as Kurt's gaze lingered a little longer than Blaine thought was strictly necessary.

Kurt licked his lips, finally tearing his eyes away from his husband, "I-uh", He cleared his throat when his voice came out a little higher than normal, "I was planning on being home in time to cook, but I ended up having to order Chinese instead, I hope that's okay."

"Chinese is fine", Blaine mumbled, shuffling from foot to foot, mentally scolding himself for feeling so awkward around the man he'd been with since he was sixteen.

Blaine finally pulled himself together and began to make his way towards the dining room when Kurt intercepted him again, kissing him softly, "I've really missed you", Kurt whispered after a moment.

"I've missed you too", Blaine gently pecked his husbands lips again before they finally took their seats.

They started the conversation off simple, talking about work for a couple of minutes before Kurt decided that they'd spent enough time engrossed in their work over the last few months. He could tell that Blaine was still holding back but Kurt pushed on, changing the topic to vacation days, and what they should do with their allotted two weeks this year. He finally resorted to pouring generous glasses of wine, hoping to loosen his husband up but also feeling a tinge of nervousness over having to rely on alcohol to put Blaine at ease. The alcohol was doing its job though and within minutes, Kurt could feel some of the awkward tension dissipate as Blaine's smiles began to come more easily and became genuine rather than strained. He kept his eyes peeled throughout dinner, trying to pinpoint what was bothering the other man but it wasn't until they were finishing up that Kurt thought he finally may have figured it out.

He was taking his plate to the kitchen and spotted the half-empty cartons of food still out on the cabinet, "Do you want seconds, Blaine", He asked as he wandered back out into the dining room and there it was, the tension in his husbands shoulders had returned.

"Um, no", Blaine mumbled, shoving his chair back from the table and quickly gathering his plate and utensils, "No thank you", And with another strained smile, Blaine made his way into the kitchen.

Kurt followed after him, watching as he set to work, washing the dirtied dishes. "Why don't we leave those for later", Kurt murmured, slipping up behind the other man and wrapping his arms around his waist, hands coming to rest on Blaine's stomach, pressing a kiss to his shoulder and fighting to keep a frown off his face when Blaine went rigid in his arms.

He watched as Blaine moved to turn the water off and then slowly began to tug the other man backwards before releasing his hold and taking his husbands hand, leading the way to towards the bedroom. Kurt had a good idea of what was going on now, and he was going to do everything in his power to make Blaine feel better now.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed like the closer they got to the bedroom, the more Blaine withdrew; his shoulders tensing, and his feet practically dragging as Kurt tugged him towards their bed. When Blaine visibly flinched as Kurt moved to unbutton his shirt, he made the decision to alter his plan a slightly, simply resting his hands on the other man's shoulders instead and leaning in for a gentle kiss. They broke apart a few moments later but Kurt kept his hands in place, kneading lightly at the tense muscles as he maneuvered them back towards the bed, pushing Blaine down to sit on the edge, following him down, straddling his thighs as he moved in.

"You really need to relax, Blaine", Kurt whispered, capturing his lips again, still kneading at his husbands shoulders, digging in and taking the gasp it elicited as a chance to deepen the kiss, tangling their tongues and slipping his fingers back around to the top button of Blaine's shirt while he was distracted.

He managed to get the first three buttons open without Blaine even noticing, and when the other man's focus was drawn away from the kiss and to the buttons, Kurt just moved his attention downward, nipping and sucking at his husband's neck, effectively distracting him once more. He had to bite back a groan of frustration when he finally got the last button undone and realized that sometime over the last few months, Blaine had started wearing undershirts again. He shucked off his own vest, the buttons of which he had thankfully undone the second he'd gotten home, and then moved his hands back to rest at his husbands waist, intent on getting acquainted with all of the changes in his husband that he'd been too busy to enjoy recently. Blaine's head was rolled back, giving Kurt ample room to work up and down his neck; Kurt could see that his eyes were scrunched shut though as a breathy whine escaped his lips and he seemed completely unaware of where Kurt's hands were as he lightly sunk his fingers into the padding at Blaine's hips.

After he was satisfied that he'd licked, nipped, and sucked as every square inch of his husband's neck, Kurt pulled away, standing to remove his shirt and then crawling up to lie on the bed, tugging Blaine with him. He stopped the other man before he could settled next to him though, "You're turn", Kurt murmured, reaching for the hem of Blaine's shirt, only to have Blaine jerk backwards.

"In-in a little while", Blaine stammered, swooping back in to kiss Kurt, hoping to delay him for a little while longer.

"Blaine", Kurt pulled back, the other man following, trying to keep the kiss going, "Blaine", Kurt put both hands on his husbands shoulder, firmly pushing him back. He sat up with a frustrated sigh, pushing his hair back from his forehead, "It's Valentine's Day, and I really, really want to finish the day by having sex with my husband. Now, I know that you are nervous and embarrassed right now, but I really thought that after all this time, after everything we've been through together, that you would have a little more faith in me, that you would be confident enough in our relationship to know that I'm not about to run screaming. Obviously I overestimated the status of our current relationship, and yes, that's my own fault, but if you don't want this then I need to know because even if I do want this, I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Kurt finished with a sigh, leaning back on his elbows to look at Blaine and feeling nervousness creeping up in the pit of his stomach. What if Blaine _doesn't _want this, what if Blaine doesn't want Kurt, what if he misread everything and it's not the weight that has him feeling uncomfortable but the idea of sex with Kurt, what if-

"It's not that, Kurt", Blaine sighed, squeezing his eyes shut, "I do want this, and it's not you making me feel uncomfortable, it's me, it's all me. I'm embarrassed of myself, and I know that you love me and I know that you aren't going anywhere, but at the same time I don't know _why_."

"Oh Blaine", Kurt murmured, sinking back down onto the bed and pulling the other man close, "I love you because you're _you_", He sighed, pressing a kiss the Blaine's cheek. "You are my rock, the one thing I know that I can depend on even when everything else is falling apart, no matter what changes, I know you'll always be there. It doesn't matter whether we don't get to see each other as much as we like, or you gain a little weight, or I get gray hair, one thing that will never change is that I'm going to love you until the day I die."

"I love you", Blaine whispered, nudging their noses together, "With all of my heart", He finished, capturing Kurt's lips in a tender kiss.

"We don't have to, you know, if you don't want to", Kurt panted when the broke apart, "I meant what I said, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Blaine pecked at Kurt's lips, "Can we just", He sighed, obviously not wanting to disappoint his husband, "cuddle for a while or something."

Kurt nodded, giving Blaine a smile and pressing a kiss to his cheek, "That's fine, Blaine", He sighed, shifting down to rest his head on the other man's chest, wrapping him up tight in his arms. "I talked to my boss today", Kurt murmured after a few moments of comfortable silence, he heard Blaine hum in acknowledgement and continued, "I told him that I couldn't keep working the hours that I have been, that I'm not going to work Sunday's anymore."

"Really", Blaine questioned, and even though Kurt couldn't see his face, he could hear the surprise in his voice.

"Yeah", Kurt whispered, trying to snuggle in even closer and drawing a chuckle from Blaine.

Blaine sighed, absentmindedly running a hand through Kurt's hair, "I don't remember you ever being this into cuddling before."

"You weren't ever this comfortable before", Kurt sighed, giving a squeeze to his husband's middle for emphasis, "I like it, you're all nice and snuggly."

Blaine just hummed in response, letting his mind drift; thinking over all of the things that plagued his mind over the last few months, his insecurities and everything he had thought Kurt would think and say and everything he had said instead. As he began to drift off to sleep he found himself thinking that they would be okay, that he would be okay as long as he had Kurt's love.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week passed by slowly and Blaine found himself surprised to find that Kurt had been serious about working fewer hours. The morning after Valentine's Day, Blaine had waked to find his husband still in the apartment, putting the final touches on his hair and sipping the last of his coffee. He had expected some awkwardness after his melt down had nearly ruined their night, but only found understanding when Kurt pulled him into a hug, kissing him thoroughly before he left for the day. It was Thursday when Blaine was called into his boss's office and that night he left the building at six pm sharp, feeling just slightly dejected after finding out that while he was being awarded a slight promotion, the one that he had been working so hard towards was going to Ted, not him. The only real good news in all of this was that due to the promotion, Ted was being transferred out of Blaine's department, and with a promotion secured, Blaine saw no reason to work until nine at night anymore. He packed his things up just an hour after the rest of his floor had begun their journeys home and made his way towards the elevators.

"Leaving a little early aren't you, Anderson", Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes, turning back to where Ted was packing up his office.

"Actually, it'd seem that I'm leaving a little late", Blaine replied, "And my last name is Anderson-Hummel, it has been the entire time I've worked here."

"Oh, well you'll have to forgive me", Ted sneered, "I just assumed that that _friend_ of yours had gotten tired of your fat ass by now and left."

Blaine turned his attention back to the elevators, pressing the down button, "My _husband_ and I are fine but thanks for the concern", He bit out, releasing a relieved sigh when the elevator doors slide open.

He could hear the other man sniggering as the doors closed and Blaine spent the ride down reminding himself that Kurt loved him, that he didn't care about a little extra weight. He'd put the exchange out of his mind by the time he arrived home and the last of his doubts were expelled when Kurt's face light up in surprise at seeing his husband home early.

"Hey", Kurt hurriedly moved from where he had been straightening up the living room, "I didn't expect you home so soon", He pressed a tender kiss to Blaine's lips, "I would have had dinner ready."

It felt a little odd, yet oh so familiar and good, to just sit and talk about their respective days, hands resting comfortably together on the table as they ate the remains of their take out. Blaine felt all of his tension, all of his doubts slip away as Kurt continued to talk, becoming more and more animated as he went, until Blaine was left with a feeling of utter peace. He followed Kurt as he made his way into the kitchen, helping the other man clean up and then pulling him into a light embrace when the last of the dishes were put away.

"I want to try again", Blaine murmured, kissing along Kurt's neck, "I know I freaked out the other night, but I love you and I trust you", He trailed off, moving upwards when Kurt tilted his head back, giving him more room to work, "Plus, it's been forever and I just need you."

Kurt pulled away, staring into Blaine's eyes for a moment, and finally, nodding, "Okay", He whispered, taking Blaine's hand in his own and leading the way to their bedroom.

Blaine was still nervous, you always think that you know how you're going to react to something but you never really know until it happens, and a small part of his brain was still convinced that Kurt was going to run screaming. Or worse, that he wouldn't like what he sees but would pretend for Blaine's sake. He could tell that Kurt was deliberately moving slow though, making sure that Blaine was comfortable every step of the way and slipping into what Blaine had always called his 'care taking' mode; kissing and caressing every available patch of skin as they sank down onto the bed.

"You're sure", Kurt paused, fingers resting over the top button of Blaine's shirt, searching his husbands face for any sign that this wasn't what he wanted.

Blaine nodded, a light blush blooming across his cheeks despite his reassurance, "I'm sure."

Kurt slowly and carefully worked the first button open, leaning forward to capture his husbands lips in a soft kiss as he began to work his way down, pushing the garment from Blaine's shoulders once he was finished, leaving him in his undershirt and beginning work on his own shirt. Once the last button was undone, he shucked the shirt off as his hands made their way to the other mans waist, fingers toying with the hem as they continued to kiss, and after a moment finally slipping underneath to rest on the soft flesh. Kurt couldn't help the excited shiver that ran down his spine at the contact, deepening the kiss as his fingers set out exploring the plush padding, stopping every so often to knead at the expanse of skin, rucking up Blaine's shirt along the way. He couldn't stop the needy whine that escaped when his eye's slide open to find a patch of soft olive skin, marred with little red marks exposed, his fingers coming to trace along them as the kiss continued, both men breathing heavily through their noses to avoid having to break it. Kurt felt his nerves flare for a split second when he felt Blaine's hands brush his own, fearing that he going to be shut down, only to realize that Blaine was grabbing for the hem of his undershirt, breaking their kiss momentarily to pull it up and over his head before scooting back up the bed, pulling Kurt with him.

Blaine doesn't immediately resume the kiss and Kurt takes it as his queue to look, sweeping his eye's slowly across his husbands exposed chest, taking note of each change, each red mark, and even a few that have already faded to pale silvery color. He skims a hand down Blaine's side, feeling the silky skin dip under the weight of his fingers and coming to rest on Blaine's hip, fingers lightly caressing the red mark from where his pants have been digging into the skin.

"You're beautiful", He murmured after a moment, dragging his gaze back up, nudging their noses together and watching as the blush on Blaine's cheeks deepens, "And I love you with all of my heart."

"I love you too", Blaine whispers, sighing when Kurt pecks his lips once more, slipping his hand down from his husbands hip to the button of his pants.

The rest of their clothes came off quickly before they went back to their slow, relaxed pace, kissing and caressing as they relearned one another. Kurt making sure to show his love for each and every square inch of his husband's body; kissing, licking, nipping, and sucking up and down until Blaine turned the tables as his fingers slid down to tease at the other mans hole. He waited to search out the lube until he'd turned his husband into a writhing mess, slicking up a finger with practiced ease and finally slowly beginning to stretch Kurt out, placing tender kisses up and down his thighs as he worked. He added a second finger when Kurt began to move in time, thrusting back onto his finger and begging for more, scissoring them out and slowly exploring his husband's body, searching for that special spot that could reduce the other man to a begging mess. It wasn't long at all until Kurt was crying out for more and Blaine teased a third finger in, making sure to take his time as it had been months since they'd been together.

"Please, Blaine", Kurt cried, "Now, need you", He trailed off, letting out a high whine as Blaine teased over his prostate once more before easing his fingers out.

Blaine quickly lubed himself up, hitching Kurt's leg up and moved to line himself up, sliding in at an agonizingly slow pace, afraid of both hurting his husband and coming embarrassingly fast as the tight heat incased him. He paused once he was fully sheathed, giving them both time to adjust but soon found Kurt wiggling, trying desperately to get friction, hands slipping to grasp his husbands hips, finger nails digging in to the supple flesh. Blaine started up a steady rhythm at Kurt's urging and too soon for his liking he could feel the tell tale heat beginning to coil low in his belly. Kurt was right there with him it seemed, as he moaned and thrashed, showing no sign of wanting to slow things down or attempt to make it last. Blaine slid a hand down between them, teasing it over Kurt's cock and biting out a strangled sob when his husband clenched around him, stars bursting across his vision as he spiraled towards his finish. Kurt came with a shout moments later, pulling Blaine's orgasm from him along the way, leaving both men boneless and breathless.

"Blaine", Kurt murmured minutes later, "Blaine", He shoved weakly at his husbands shoulder, in an attempt to keep him from drifting off, "We need to clean up."

Blaine groaned in acknowledgment, pressing a kiss to his husband's neck then pushing himself up onto his elbows, trying to be gentle as he pulled out, pushing himself off the bed and stumbling sleepily in search of a washcloth. He returned with a wet cloth in hand, flopping face first back onto the bed with another groan, forcing himself to focus as he rolled onto his side and set about cleaning Kurt up. He tossed the cloth when he was done, not caring where it landed, and flopped onto his back, blinking tiredly at the ceiling as a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Love you", He yawned as Kurt snuggled close, tugging the blankets back up the bed as he settled, head resting on Blaine's chest, hand skimming up and down his side.

"Love you too", Kurt whispered, pressing a kiss to his husband's chest, "And don't you ever doubt it."

It was still early and Kurt knew that there was still plenty to be done around the house but he was content to just lay there, cuddled close to the man he loved, exchanging tender kisses, hands grazing over the plush flesh that had embarrassed his husband and yet Kurt loved so much. He wasn't sure when he dozed off, but when he woke the next morning, the peaceful smile on his sleeping lovers face told him all that he needed to know. They would be okay, and as long as Kurt was alive, he would make sure that Blaine never went a day without knowing how much he was loved; stretch marks and adorable tummy included.


End file.
